InDependent
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: After a year, Hibari returns to Tsuna... who has no memories of their contract of ownership. "I'll do everything you want. In return, you'll belong to me." .: HibariTsuna, 1827, others :. Part of multifandom AU


**Fandom**: Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!**  
Title**: (In)-Dependent**  
Pairing**: Hibari/Tsuna + others; yaoi + yuri + het**  
Notes**: PG-15/R + Mature + Violence, **AU  
Word Count**: 1739

• Part of my multifandom AU '_World End_'  
• **Formatting**: Full formatting + other parts of the multifandom AU is in my livejournal :)  
• **Setting**: At 23:59:59 of December 31, 2999, a world-wide earthquake welcomes the arrival of the new year. And when the morning comes, the sun disappears and Earth is plunged to an unending night. This is the story of different characters under the same circumstances.

*

December 31, 2999.

The last day of the century.  
The last day the sun will ever rise.  
The last day before the start of the unending night.

*

**December 01, 2998 - Saturday**

Sawada Tsunayoshi stares at his end-of-term examination schedule and tries not to hyperventilate or do something equally stupid.

This is why he'd forever remain as No-Good-Tsuna.

How could he have forgotten about his end-of-term exams?! He only has a few days left before it starts, and he hasn't even finished handing in two of his term projects, and he hasn't even started even touching the assigned readings—

He tries to detach the hands that automatically came up to tug painfully on his brown locks. _Mou_…! Most of his classmates hated him, ruling out the possibility of asking anyone for some last-minute (desperate) tutoring.

He tries to cram in some studying before going to sleep, but after two hours of nonstop reading, his eyes are starting to feel sleepy. He tries to pinch himself multiple times, just so he can remain awake.

No, it's no good. At this rate, he'll be surprised if he even passed one subject. More importantly, he'll probably treat everyone in this town to some ice cream or something if he manages to get into a decent university. After all, college entrance exams are a month away and he also is grossly unprepared for that.

Tsuna sighs in defeat as he thinks about his future. He slumps to his study table, not minding the papers and pens that are underneath his chin.

He tilts his head so he can look at the ring pendant of his necklace. He cannot remember why he's wearing that, why he has that, anything about that ring. He stares at the ring harder, feels the elaborate designs with his fingertips, and questions the ring's significance to his pitiful life. As always, no answers came, prompting Tsuna to bury his head more firmly against the papers he was supposedly studying.

Maybe the notes can transfer to his brain via diffusion?

"…Nah," Tsuna says dejectedly as starts to sit up straighter.

He decides to sleep early so he can wake up early. Something sparks terror inside of him at the thought of being late, but like the ring, he also cannot pinpoint what it is the exact cause.

"Oh well," Tsuna decides with a yawn, "I don't really want to know."

*

**December 27, 2999 - Friday**

Sawada Tsunayoshi stares at the love letter in his hands and tries not to cry or do something equally humiliating.

This is why he'd forever remain as No-Good-Tsuna.

How could he have forgotten that there's no way anyone would like him?!

Rejected by all colleges he applied to, Tsuna opted to work instead. It can help with the expenses, because really, with the rising prices of the commodities, it's only a matter of time before the funds in his bank account would start dwindling to zero.

It is at his chosen workplace, Royal Burger, that Tsuna meets the girl who gave him that love letter. Tsuna doesn't have any experience whatsoever with girls—the most he got was when during group works, where everyone would groan and protest at having been paired up with him—so he was infinitely glad when someone wrote him a love letter. A love letter! It's like a level-up moment for Tsuna.

He should have known that it was just a joke, really. His workmates were especially loud in their snickering yesterday when he left work. He was looking forward to his very first date but it was just something conjured for his coworkers' entertainment.

Stupid, no-good Tsuna. He can't blame them, can he? It's his fault for even thinking that someone can like him. It's his fault for thinking that he has some use in this world. It's his fault for thinking that he can change from being a nobody.

He sucks in a deep breath and stares at the love letter again and at the movie theatre they're supposed to meet at. After a few moments, he sighs deeply, and throws the letter away, before putting his hands inside his coat's pockets.

"Oh well," Tsuna decides with a gloomy face, "I can just stay at home today."

*

**December 31, 2999 - Tuesday**

Sawada Tsunayoshi stares at his landlord yelling at him and tries not to scream or do something equally ridiculous.

This is why he'd forever remain as No-Good-Tsuna.

How could he have forgotten that he's months behind his rent?!

He returned to work yesterday after his lonesome weekend, only to spill five juices, forget the orders of two tables, destroy the cash register and break his manager's vase. He considers himself lucky that the man was so angry that he forgot to ask Tsuna for compensation for all the things he destroyed on his last day. Though maybe not so lucky, since his manager also threw a measly wad of bills -that comprised Tsuna's monthly pay- to his face.

He's now being kicked out of his small apartment and his luck only stretches to the landlord sniffing in disdain at him, before deciding that he'll just sell Tsuna's things to pay off his debt. Tsuna considers himself lucky then, because he's sure that his very little things won't be enough to even cover half his debt. Though maybe not so lucky, since the pissed-off landlord also told him to get lost immediately.

That's the reason why he finds himself strolling aimlessly in the community park, head bowed down and hands shivering despite the gloves he's wearing. Snow covers the entire surroundings with pure white, but Tsuna is too tired to properly appreciate it. He tries not to panic too much when he thinks about his belongings—he only brought himself out, because his landlord didn't give him a chance to grab any of his stuff.

Though it's not like it would make much difference—nobody in his cellphone's address book likes him and it's not like his high-school lecture notes can do anything to keep him warm and healthy against the winter weather.

"Oi, kid, are you lost?" Two well-built men are standing in front of him. He blinks dumbly, not entirely aware that amidst his absent-minded walking, he is now in an alley.

Stupid, stupid. How can he be that stupid?! How can he let himself be mugged by random gangsters with stinky alcohol breaths and he doesn't even have money!

After some grunting and rough searching that involved pushing and pulling and a lot of tugging at different directions, the two thugs start grumbling about this kid being even poorer than them and fuck, why did they waste time on this good-for-nothing anyway?!

"But I've been telling you all along! I don't have money!" Tsuna tugs at his hair in frustration again. Really, why must everyone go against him?! Did he do something really, really vile in his past life?! Did he, like, kill tons of people or something?! Or maybe he was a terrorist! Or a mafia member who was involved with a lot of crazies!

"Are you saying it's our fault?" One of the thugs ask him menacingly and Tsuna knows that even drunk, that guy could give him more than just a few bruises and a few broken bones.

"What—no!"

Tsuna's pleas and attempts at pacifying them didn't work. Those never worked. His screws his eyes shut as he sees a tattooed, muscular arm about to punch the crap out of him.

"HELP ME!"

—23:59:59

The earth answers his desperate plea with a rumbling groan.

*

**January 01, 3000 - Wednesday**

The punch never lands as an earthquake rippled through the ground, shook buildings off its foundations, stole footing off people lazing about in the streets, destroyed homes and establishments all around the city.

Tsuna opens his eyes and sees something that's even more terrifying than the two brutes who accosted him. Something about the man standing a few centimeters away sends alarm bells ringing anxiously in his head.

"I disappear for a year and this is what happens," The silky voice is dripping with venom and displeasure, "Are you testing my patience, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"H-H-Hiiiii. H-How do you know my name?" Tsuna pales at the sight of the two men slumped over the alley's dank floor. Great—an even scarier bully came to beat him up. Story of his life, yadda, yadda. Though this person appears to know him…

The man regards him with a cool stare. "Do you really want to be bitten to death?"

"EEP!"

He covers his fragile head –any more beatings and he might become even more stupid than ever!- with his trembling arms. The stranger continues to look at him silently, but the tension in the air is palpable.

"I just saved you. Why are you hiding from me like a damn herbivore?"

Ah, so the bullies were knocked out by this person. It's not really that much of a relief.

"A-ah, _anou_, thanks," He says shyly, sincerely, because this person saved him so he can't be _that_ bad, right?!

Another tense silence. Tsuna fights the urge to squirm like a worm. The stranger is now looking at him amusedly.

"Um. Why did you save me, um—"

The stranger looks annoyingly handsome while smirking like that. It reminds Tsuna of pop stars. Or rather, it reminds Tsuna of deadly sharks. Uhhh. "Hibari Kyoya."

Tsuna laughs nervously. "Uh, why did you save me, Hibari-san?"

Hibari looks up at the sky covered with artificial clouds and artificial stars.

"You called for help, didn't you?" He sounds so matter-of-fact that Tsuna finds himself blushing. He takes a step back but finds the alley wall crumbling beneath his added weight. He almost takes a jerky step forward, but Hibari-san doesn't strike him as someone who wants someone _that_ close to his personal space.

"You saved me, just like that?" The skepticism is very evident in his voice. "Not that I'm not thankful that you saved me, ehehe."

"Because…" Hibari closes the gap between them in two steps. He splays long fingers across Tsuna's cold cheeks, holding the other's face in place. He smirks at the frozen-in-shock expression that settled on the smaller teen.

"You… belong to me."

*

A few moments after the earthquake that changed the world forever, Sawada Tsunayoshi stares unblinking into silver-gray eyes that promises to change his miserable life.

Hypnotized by the unflinching bloodlust that dances in his savior's handsome face, when Hibari Kyoya leans in for a chilling embrace, Sawada Tsunayoshi is unable to resist.

*

**(In)-Dependent**: END Prologue


End file.
